All Grown Up!: The Future episode 1 (re-written)
by cartoonman412
Summary: This takes place where Tommy is married to Kimi, Dil is not married 'cause he's 16 years old, Chuckie is married to Angelica, Phil is married to Susie and they have twin kids. In memoriam: David Doyle (1929-1997) and Joe Alaskey (1952-2016).


Stu and Drew have just arrived back home to Tommy and Kimi's house from their working places.

33 Year Old Tommy: "There he is."

Stu: "Look, we're pretty sure you also heard that somebody walked into the movie theater while we were playing with our own sneakers, and do we go fast-walking in sneakers every single Saturday afternoon in the park? oh, yes we do."

Didi: "Stu, Drew, we're not here because of any of that."

Drew: "Alright, we know what this is about, somebody saw me and my brother playing cops and robbers with a young man at Java Lava this morning."

(Brief Pause)

Stu: "Okay, so were we involved in the Eucaipah city bombing? a little bit."

Grandma Lulu: "No, boys, you're not getting it."

Drew: "Alright, we'll go deeper: yeah right, we were followed by that crazy robot who said he was from the future, turns out he was just a present-day robot with a crazy attitude."

16 Year Old Dil: "But, Dad, Uncle Drew, you don't understand."

Stu: "Oh we understand alright, we understand that we've made lots of crazy enemies by doing crazy taunts up at the jailhouse windows, oh, and another thing, raise your hand if you think puppy dogs are magical, and up it goes, Stu and Drew Pickles are the only men in Yucaipa."

33 Year Old Tommy: "Dad, Uncle Drew, that's not exactly why they're all here, and none of us heard about you guys horsing around at work."

Stu: "Oh, so why's everybody here, Didi?"

Didi: "Stu, Drew, your father is deceased, he had a stroke this afternoon and he passed away later this evening."

Stu: "You don't normally pass away from that, Deed, you just host a New Year's Eve party and go crazy."

32 Year Old Angelica: "Dad, Uncle Stu, it's true, we're terribly sorry."

Stu: "Oh my word, we don't believe this, he's gone for good?

Drew: "Okay, well, we're gonna go write to everybody on Twitter with a depressing terrible day status and nothing more."

Grandma Lulu: "Your father was a super good man, boys."

Stu: "Thanks, Mom."

Drew: "We just can't believe he's really gone for good."

Later at the funeral service….

Reverend Jones: "Thank you all for coming, everybody, we're all here to celebrate the life and memories of Louis Kalhern Pickles, and here to say a few words about Lou, are his sons, Stu and Drew Pickles."

Stu: "Pop always hoped to be buried with his pet ferret, Bingo."

Drew: "So we'd like to thank the Eucaipah Veterinary Society for putting Bingo down so fast."

16 Year Old Dil: "I remember this 1 time Grandpa Lou and all of us went fishing when we all went camping over-night in a cabin, summer vacations were the best part of his entire life."

32 Year Old Angelica: "What can I say about Grandpa Lou? he was 1 of the greatest story tellers of all times, he was real hilarious and clever and intelligent, and we'll never forget about him."

Reverend Johnson: "And now, Didi, Drew and Lulu Pickles would like to say their final goodbyes."

Didi: "Lou, I know this isn't gonna be the exact same without you, but goodbye, we'll never forget about our good times together as always."

Stu: "I'll never forget about you, Pop."

Drew: "Goodbye, Pop, I'll never forget the times where we sometimes argued with 1 another then worked things out."

Grandma Lulu: "Farewell, Lou, I'll never forget about you."

Reverend Jones: "Okay, that's enough for now, on to Yucaipa Cemetery, everybody."

Later, at Yucaipa Cemetery, Grandpa Lou's closed green casket is being lowered to the ground.

Reverend Jones: "Goodbye and farewell, Lou, rest in heavenly peace and let the angels sing peacefully to you in the skies of heaven."

Later at the wake in Drew, Charlotte, Chuckie and Angelica's house

39 Year Old Phil: "Hot diggity dog, I knew it, grilled shrimp and crab cakes."

38 Year Old Chuckie: "You see, Phil? I told you there was some good foods to remember Tommy, Dil and Angelica's grandfather by."

Drew: "Well, Stu, it's a good thing they decided to do this in his memories."

33 Year Old Tommy: "John, Kayla, your great grandfather was a truly good man to all of us."

John: "Thanks a bunch, Dad."

Kayla: "At least he's in our memories right now."

Didi: "Okay, everybody, it's time to take an opportunity to remember him by."

Flashback Memory: _In The Naval_

 _ **Sea Captain** : **"Are those your boys?"**_

 _ **Grandpa Lou** : **(fibbing about his 2 sons: Stu and Drew) "Nope, never had kids,** **(he walks right up to the kids at the back of the deck, who are near the bait well). all strapped in sprouts? ha, that's good, you know, it can sometimes be dangerous out here on the high seas, (he throws Angelica's Cynthia doll and Cynthia boat right into the bate trap and demonstrates with her). Once I was washed overboard in a storm and was stranded on an island for 15 days with nothing to eat but salt and sand, luckily, I was rescued by the navy seals, brave, brave men, those navy seals, have fun, kids, and stay out of the bait well." (He walks away.)**_


End file.
